Sous la lune les renards pleurent
by gladamoule
Summary: "Les kitsunes choisissent toujours une ou plusieurs âmes à protéger. Les nogitsunes quant à eux, choisissent toujours une ou plusieurs âmes à tourmenter. Les rôles s'équilibrent, les opposés s'attirent. Et parfois, les renards se lient éternellement... Et à jamais." Stiles allait mourir, et la voix ne partait pas. StilesVoid/Kira, deathfic.


Bonjour.

Voici mon premier écrit original sur Teen Wolf, donc soyez indulgents ce n'est probablement pas parfait. ^^ Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.

C'est un StilesVoid/Kira et c'est une deathfic. Je ne suis pas vraiment la trame de la série, mais ca se situe quand même lors de la possession de Stiles. x) C'est un OS. Je l'ai mis en M par sécurité. J'espère que vous apprécierez - et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, j'en ai peut-être laissé quelques unes, désolé pour ca. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

_ Scott… Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Le ton hésitant l'irrita, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant son regard fixé sur la chose qui tournait au-dessus de lui. C'est à lui qu'on devrait lui demander ça, pas à son meilleur ami assit de l'autre côté de cette fichue paroi en verre. Il ferma les yeux. Son visage était si pâle que la dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un mort. Parce que si sa peau d'ordinaire blanche était maintenant d'une pâleur maladive, les lourds cernes noirs qui soulignaient son regard semblaient creuser deux sillons sur son visage aminci. Ils faisaient ressortir un peu plus ses yeux épuisés et vides, que la malice et la joie avaient désertés depuis presque deux semaines maintenant. Et Kira, la _merveilleuse_ nouvelle petite amie de son presque frère demandait à celui-ci s'il allait bien. Et bordel, il ne pouvait même pas dire comment il arrivait à l'entendre, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce à côté, qu'ils étaient séparés par une lourde vitre en verre à double épaisseur, et que le bruit du scanner qui tournait autour de lui résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles.

Au début il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais maintenant il s'en rendait bien compte. Il entendait des choses trop loin pour qu'il les entende normalement, sentait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas non plus pouvoir sentir. Ses yeux captaient des détails insignifiants auxquels il ne portait pas la moindre attention avant, comme par exemple que Scott avait un sourire qui se relevait toujours un peu plus sur le côté droit, ou que les yeux de Kira avaient cette petite étincelle discrète quand elle voyait arriver le loup. Il arrivait même à distinguer le grain de peau de Lydia, peau blanche et soyeuse, ou le visage un peu plus abimé de Derek. Sans même qu'il n'y porte attention. Son esprit était sans cesse bombardé d'informations toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres. Isaac désirait Allison, ça avait une petite odeur sucré. Ou bien, Kira avait toujours autour d'elle une espèce de petit champ magnétique, qui quand Scott était présent, se mettait presque à vibrer, comme si la jeune Kitsune se mettait à ronronner.

Il rouvrit les yeux en se sentant sombrer dans le sommeil, luttant encore et toujours contre cette envie irrépressible de dormir. Il avait l'impression de sombrer quand il se laissa aller. Comme si tout son corps partait en arrière, dans un vide noir et profond. Il perdait le contrôle de son corps, et la peur irréelle de se perdre, de disparaitre, l'assaillait. Il avait apprit à s'en servir. Maintenant, cette peur l'empêchait de dormir, et même si ça le rongeait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'en remercier. Sans elle, il ne savait pas s'il serait encore capable de continuer comme il le faisait.

Parce qu'il y avait cette voix dans sa tête. Cette _voix_ qui le rongeait, qui allait le rendre fou. Le murmure presque continuel et bas qui semblait provenir du plus profond de son esprit. Parfois elle se taisait, mais elle n'en revenait qu'un peu plus présente à mesure qu'il s'épuisait. Quand il dormait – les quelques minutes qui faisaient maintenant ses nuits avant qu'il ne se réveille en sursaut – il l'entendait comme si quelqu'un lui parlait directement dans l'oreille. Elle était tellement présente dans ces moments là, dans ces moments où le noir absolu le cerclait, qu'une fois il en était venu à s'accrocher à elle, à cette voix susurrante. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans la forêt, paralysé par le froid et la peur, et ses mains étaient pleines du sang du cerf qu'il avait égorgé. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais il s'était juré de ne plus jamais écouter cette voix. Jamais. Et de ne plus s'endormir. Parce qu'il avait conscience que le cerf aurait pu être une personne, même l'un de ses amis, et qu'il ne voulait en blesser aucun, jamais. Il préférait mourir d'épuisement plutôt que faire mal à l'un d'entre eux.

Le scanner finit par arrêter de tourner au-dessus de sa tête. Il retint un soupir et entendit la voix du médecin dans la salle qui lui demandait de sortir. Il s'extirpa de l'espace réduit et s'assit sur la table froide que son corps avait à peine réchauffée. Il voyait son père de l'autre côté de la paroi en verre, la tête basse, qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire entre rester de ce côté et ne pas entendre le médecin, ou se dresser devant la vérité. Kira avait disparu – elle n'était venu que pour Scott après tout – et Scott était dans la pièce avec lui, près du médecin. Il semblait hésiter à s'approcher. Son regard était un peu sombre, et son sourire avait disparu. Il semblait fatigué. Stiles lui sourit légèrement, mais sa propre gorge était nouée d'angoisse.

Le médecin s'avança vers lui, et il affichait un regard si plein de pitié qu'il réfréna l'envie de lui arracher les yeux. Et parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait put le faire il ferma les yeux et essaya de se reprendre.

_ Monsieur Stilinski… Je suis désolé. Vous avez la même maladie que votre mère. C'est une maladie qu-

_ Je connais, coupa-t-il d'une voix coupante. Je sais ce que c'est…

Sa voix se brisa et il préféra se taire, rouvrant les yeux quand il entendit Scott s'approcher. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, accrochés l'un à l'autre, avant que son meilleur ami ne l'entraine dans une étreinte si puissante qu'il sentait sa colonne vertébrale craquer et ses cottes crisser de douleur. Mais il ne se plaint pas, et referma ses bras autour de lui avec la même force. Il entendit vaguement le hoquet choqué et désespéré de son père. La mère de Scott s'occupait de lui, et il lui en fut reconnaissant d'être là pour lui, parce que lui-même ne pensait pas pouvoir le rassurer actuellement.

Il allait mourir.

* * *

Il vivait chez Scott maintenant. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rester chez lui. Voir son père dévasté de cette manière lui tordait le cœur de telle sorte qu'il se sentait mourir à chaque fois. Le shérif avait pris la place du père, et il passait sa vie au poste, ne rentrant que le temps de dormir quelques heures. Mélissa avait accepté de le garder avec elle, d'autant plus qu'elle pourrait elle-même surveiller son traitement. Scott passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Il ne partait que la nuit, quand il pensait qu'il dormait. Surement pour retrouver Kira parce que quand il revenait, il avait cette petite odeur caractéristique de l'éclair, et il était toujours un peu plus joyeux à ce moment.

Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour, il le sentait. Les médicaments ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort, il ne se sentait pas mieux depuis qu'il les prenait. Ils laissaient seulement un goût âcre sur sa langue, et à chaque fois, la voix prenait une note un peu plus joyeuse dans ses susurrements, quelque chose de malsain dans sa joie.

De plus en plus, il voyait le regard de Mélissa sur lui, inquiet. Évidemment, ça se voyait qu'il ne dormait pas, il avait une tête à faire peur, et l'infirmière en elle ne devait pas supporter de le voir dans cet état. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à en parler depuis la dernière fois. Parce qu'en effet, elle avait essayé de lui faire avouer quelque chose – qu'il ne dormait plus en fait. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne voulait plus en parler, qu'il était grand et que s'il devait mourir il voulait qu'on le laisse mourir tranquillement. Elle avait été suffisamment choquée et blessée par ces propos pour ne plus chercher à lui poser de questions là-dessus.

Évidemment, il savait que Scott cherchait une solution. De temps en temps, quand il pensait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il disparaissait quelques heures, pour revenir avec l'odeur de la meute sur lui, toujours sous celle un peu plus présente de Derek puisqu'il se rendait chez lui. Il se doutait bien que son meilleur ami cherchait un moyen de le guérir, un moyen surnaturel. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais il savait aussi que Scott n'hésiterait pas vraiment à le mordre. Il savait qu'il y avait déjà pensé, il avait surpris quelques fois son regard absent sur son cou. Il avait pourtant parfaitement conscience que ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne voulait pas être un loup. Il se sentait bien en temps qu'humain, il n'avait pas envie de changer. Il ne le voulait absolument pas même, et par conséquent il savait qu'il rejetterait probablement la morsure. Mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Scott puisque de toute manière, mourir pour mourir, il se fichait de la raison. Même s'il préférait éviter à son meilleur ami une haine de soi et une culpabilité éternelle pour sa mort. Il trouverait bien la force de lui en parler un jour. Peut-être.

Parfois, le reste de la meute passait pour le voir. Isaac était venu le plus souvent. Il s'asseyait et ils jouaient, sans parler de sa mort prochaine. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'essayait pas de lui retirer des informations comme le faisait Lydia ou Derek. Ils parlaient d'un peu de tout – surtout d'Allison en fait. Stiles savait qu'Isaac craquait sur elle - même si depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Scott elle passait beaucoup moins de temps en leur présence. Isaac avait fini par comprendre qu'il savait. Alors, quand Scott partait chez Kira la nuit, Isaac venait de temps en temps – par la fenêtre évidemment – et ils jouaient en parlant d'Allison. Stiles avait un peu l'impression de revenir à l'époque où Scott se pâmait pour elle, mais c'en était presque réconfortant, et un peu attendrissant, alors il ne disait rien et il écoutait, avec parfois quelques conseils ou recommandations. Isaac partait toujours avant que le soleil ne se lève. Jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il ne dormait pas la nuit. Il lui en était reconnaissant, de ça aussi, parce que la première fois que Derek était venu en pleine nuit, il flânait sur internet et il s'était fait engueulé comme un gamin de dix ans. Le loup s'était calmé en voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, et ce jour là il était partit sans même lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Alors ouais, il était plutôt reconnaissant envers Isaac. Il le tenait éveillé assez agréablement, et il ne posait pas de questions.

Au contraire, Lydia ne le lâchait pas, au point où il commençait à se dire qu'il allait la laisser dehors la prochaine fois qu'elle venait. Dès qu'il la laissait entrer, elle le harcelait de questions sur son état. Il savait bien qu'il avait l'air d'un cadavre, ce n'était pas la peine de le lui dire tous les quatre matins. La jeune femme avait presque toujours ce regard perturbant quand elle était à côté de lui. Ça lui arrivait quelques fois. Elle le regardait en parlant, et puis elle se taisait, et son regard s'assombrissait un peu, semblait divaguer. A chaque fois, la voix se taisait et semblait se tapir en lui. Il était reconnaissant de ça, même si parfois il se disait que c'était peut-être plus grave qu'un simple choc émotionnel dû à la maladie. Mais la seconde suivante il se disait que non, cette voix n'était rien d'autre qu'une hallucination auditive à cause du manque de sommeil, et qu'il n'allait pas inquiéter la meute pour ça après ce qu'ils avaient vécu récemment. La mort de Boyd et Erica était toujours trop présente dans leurs esprits pour qu'il les inquiète inutilement. En plus, Lydia ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu'il c'était passé quand elle revenait à elle. Elle était juste perdue, et partait plutôt rapidement après ça. Elle devait être inquiète pour lui tout simplement.

Derek quant à lui, eh bien, il passait en pleine nuit, et très rarement. Il ne restait pas longtemps. D'ailleurs le plus souvent, il lui lançait un regard remplie d'il ne savait quoi, et repartait comme il était venu, un coup de vent par la fenêtre. Stiles pouvait comprendre. Il était inquiet pour lui, mais ne savait pas forcément bien le montrer. Le fait étant qu'il était content de susciter de l'inquiétude chez Derek, même si depuis les Alphas leur relation s'était un peu radoucie. Le loup ne savait pas gérer ses émotions, autres que la colère ou le déni, et toutes ces choses tout aussi négatives, alors il compensait en étant froid agressif et distant. Stiles ne lui en voulait pas, il savait qu'il était inquiet pour lui, alors ça lui suffisait. Peter lui, il ne l'avait pas vu, ni Deaton d'ailleurs. Pas qu'ils étaient très proches de lui de toute manière. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il voulait les voir en fait.

Scott passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi l'odeur de tous ces gens flottait dans sa chambre. En général ils venaient quand le jeune homme n'était pas là, mais une fois il avait débarqué quand Lydia était là. Stiles se souvenait de son regard de chiot quand la jeune femme lui avait lancé son regard le plus terrifiant. Au moins maintenant Stiles était sûr que Scott n'énerverait plus jamais Lydia. C'était une idée amusante de se dire que l'Alpha avait peur d'elle quand même. Ils parlaient un peu de tout. C'était d'ailleurs le seul avec qui il pouvait parler un peu de comment il se sentait. Ses angoisses, ses peurs, sa fatigue… Ils ne s'attardaient jamais sur le sujet, mais à chaque fois Stiles se sentait un peu mieux, parce qu'il savait que son meilleur ami l'écoutait et d'une certaine manière, il le réconfortait.

Sinon ils parlaient beaucoup d'Allison et Kira. Parce que Scott aimait toujours Allison, mais que Kira commençait à prendre une place importante dans son cœur. Et même si Stiles se foutait bien de ça maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, eh bien, il l'écoutait quand même, parce que les affaires de cœur de Scott étaient un peu les siennes après tout. Ils avaient tout partagé là-dessus jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas de raisons que cela s'arrête parce qu'il était mourant. Donc le jeune loup hésitait entre les deux jeunes femmes aussi belles que dangereuses. Même si Stiles savait que c'était probablement perdu avec Allison, il ne disait rien, et se contentait de le soutenir. Il n'allait pas le jeter dans les bras de Kira quand même.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de la jeune japonaise. Pourtant il savait plus ou moins que ce n'était pas lui. Ça venait de la voix. Dès qu'elle apparaissait, la voix devenait agressive, sifflante, et assaillait ses oreilles. Parfois, il avait eu envie de sauter sur la brune, mais il ne savait pas dans quel but, si c'était pour serrer son cou fin et blanc jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se révulsent, ou pour l'embrasser de telle sorte qu'elle s'étouffe tout autant. Depuis cet épisode, il évitait de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il avait toujours peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, même s'il savait qu'elle était probablement beaucoup plus forte que lui. Ça ne lui importait pas vraiment. A l'inverse quand Kira le voyait, elle semblait lui sourire timidement, et remettait toujours une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Stiles était toujours incroyablement gêné en le voyant, parce que quand Kira était là Scott aussi, et que son meilleur ami ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ce comportement pouvait sous-entendre. Surtout cette petite odeur qui lui faisait penser à du caramel qui s'élevait du corps de la japonaise, en étouffant presque l'odeur de l'orage qui planait autour d'elle. A chaque fois, la voix devenait mielleuse, et même si elle perdait un peu de son agressivité, elle était toujours aussi pressante.

Plus il faiblissait, plus la voix devenait présente dans son esprit, et plus il prenait peur. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour les autres, et surtout pour Kira. Parce que la voix semblait la suivre, et qu'elle paraissait y répondre, même inconsciemment. Parfois quand la voix lui parlait, les yeux de Kira s'illuminaient de l'intérieur, une sorte de flash tellement rapide que parfois il pensait rêver. A chaque fois, la voix s'enhardissait un peu plus.

Et Stiles, lui, se disait que c'était une mauvaise chose. Une très mauvaise chose. Il commençait à avoir peur, alors il avait totalement arrêté de la voir, et fuyait quand elle arrivait. De toute manière, il ne sortait plus vraiment de la chambre de Scott maintenant, le soleil lui donnait mal à la tête. La voix en était furieuse, mais Stiles était sûr que c'était une meilleure chose. Il ne ferait de mal à personne.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla ce jour là, Stiles paniqua. Parce qu'il s'était endormi, et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il se releva si vite qu'il fut pris d'un vertige, mais réussit à ne pas tomber, posant une main tremblante sur le mur pour se soutenir. Il réfréna le début de la crise de panique qu'il sentait monter dans ses veines, et se força à respirer profondément pendant de longues secondes, les yeux fermés en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la réalité. Il remarqua que la voix était étrangement silencieuse.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Rien. Il était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Scott. Une fois cette information assimilée, son cerveau cessa tous les scenarii catastrophes et sembla se poser un peu. Il réfléchit. A l'odeur, Scott devait déjà être en bas en train de faire à manger. En général ils descendaient ensemble, mais il n'avait surement pas voulu le réveiller. Il s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit. Il portait toujours ce tee-shirt de Batman qu'il utilisait pour dormir, et des chaussettes rayées – oui il avait froid aux pieds la nuit. Il regarda ses mains. Pas de sang venant d'il ne savait où. Il regarda sous le lit. Pas de tête ni de cadavre d'animaux. Ses affaires étaient à la même place que la veille, c'est-à-dire en boule au pied du lit, et ses chaussures trainaient à côté de la porte. Il se détendit et se permit un faible sourire. Bien apparemment tout allait bien, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que juste dormir tranquillement dans son lit comme toute personne normale. Il n'était pas allé faire des sacrifices avec des bébés morts.

Il se releva un peu plus joyeux qu'il s'était sentit depuis des semaines. S'il était toujours fatigué, il se sentait un peu plus réveillé qu'habituellement, et un sourire totalement naturel étirait ses lèvres, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis trop longtemps. Il enfila rapidement un jogging et descendit en sautillant pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Qui essayait apparemment de lui garder des pancakes mais qui hésitait à les manger avant qu'il n'arrive. Le brun lui sourit quand il entra, et pour une fois, le regard de Scott était tout aussi souriant que sa bouche :

_ Hey mec, tu sembles en forme ! Tu dormais comme un tronc. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça.

Stiles sourit en s'asseyant à côté de lui et haussa une épaule.

_ Ouais. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne me sentais pas aussi bien. Ça te dit d'inviter les autres aujourd'hui ? dit-il en commençant à tartiner joyeusement un pancake.

S'il n'était pas de si bonne humeur, il aurait vraiment put se vexer du regard surpris et de l'air choqué de son presque frère. Dans les faits, il leva un sourcil ironique, la bouche pleine et les doigts déjà tâchés de confiture.

_ Tu veux…voir les autres ?

_ Chest che que chai dit oui, répondit-il en essayant d'avaler en même temps. Depuis que je suis ici on n'a plus rien fait ensemble. Pourquoi on se ferait pas un petit marathon film cet après-midi ? En plus Mélissa revient ce soir non ? On pourra dîner avec elle quand ils partiront. Tu en dis quoi ? J'ai déjà des idées de films !

Scott sourit légèrement, les yeux un peu plus doux. Stiles se sentait comme s'il le couvait du regard, mais dans les faits c'était plutôt agréable, alors il ne fit aucun commentaire sarcastique en continuant de manger.

_ Ouais. Ouais ça me paraît bien. On peut faire ça.

_ Tu en doutais ? Bien sûr que c'est bien puisqu'il l'idée vient de moi ! Tu vas me vexer Robin, finit-il en plissant le nez d'un air un peu hautain, mais son sourire joueur perdurait sur ses lèvres.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et sortit son portable de sa poche avec un sourire amusé :

_ Va te doucher Batman, j'appelle l'équipe à l'aide.

_ Appelle aussi Gordon ! rit-il en se levant, bougeant déjà les mains d'un air excité.

_ Euh… Gordon ?

_ Bah oui. T'sais l'inspecteur Gordon. Celui qui fait tout le temps la tête. Derek quoi. Mec tes références, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel d'un air tragique.

Scott secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, et lui fit un signe de la main.

_ Va prendre ta douche la diva, avant que je t'y colle de force.

Le rire de Scott le suivit dans les escaliers quand il lui tira la langue.

* * *

Quand Mélissa arriva, elle trouva un tas d'adolescent au sol devant sa télé. Ils avaient descendus des draps et des oreillers de Scott, avaient poussés les meubles et s'étaient entassés devant la télé, appuyés les uns contre les autres, et Stiles au milieu. Elle sentit un profond soulagement en le voyant sourire, le regard un peu moins absent et le visage peut-être un peu moins pâle. Il avait toujours ses profonds cernes sous les yeux, mais son regard était un peu plus vif. Elle les laissa seuls et partit faire à manger dans la cuisine. Scott lui avait dit qu'ils mangeraient avec elle, et même si savoir que le shérif ne participerait pas l'attristait, elle était secrètement heureuse de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec le jeune homme.

_ On peut vous aider ?

Stiles était à l'entrée de la cuisine, et se frottait les cheveux avec un petit sourire gêné.

_ On aurait dut demander avant.

Il regarda le sourire amusé et doux se dessiner sur les lèvres de la mère de son meilleur ami.

_ Non j'ai fini. Je vous attendais. Ils sont partis ?

Il hocha la tête et son sourire se fit un peu plus grand :

_ Ouais. Scott est en train de remettre le canapé en place et tout, les trucs de garous quoi. Je vais mettre la table.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et comme à chaque fois, il sentit ce petit coin se réchauffer dans sa poitrine. Elle lui avait toujours sourit comme s'il était lui aussi son fils après tout, et évidemment que ça lui avait toujours fait quelque chose.

Il mit la table sans se poser plus de questions, l'esprit un peu absent. Il avait passé l'une de ses plus belles après-midi. Peut-être que l'ombre de sa mort prochaine lui faisait profiter un peu plus de ce qu'il avait, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé l'un de ses plus beaux moments avec eux aujourd'hui. Isaac et Scott avaient tous les deux été conformes à ce qu'ils étaient, c'est-à-dire timides mais drôles en même temps, même si le blond était nettement plus sarcastique et sûr de lui qu'avant. Lydia avait été plutôt calme aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même pas rechignée à s'asseoir par terre avec eux, mais bon, peut-être que c'était grâce à la présence d'Allison. Elle arrivait toujours à la convaincre de faire quelque chose avec ce sourire tellement gentil qui lui appartenait. Derek avait été égal à lui-même, peu bavard, un peu renfermé, mais toujours avec ce regard attentif qui vous donnait l'impression que quelqu'un veillait sur vous. Stiles avait été surpris de le voir arriver, en plus avec un sac de glace, qu'il lui avait tendu comme une sorte d'offrande un peu maladroite. Honnêtement il s'était retenu de lui faire un câlin, parce qu'il avait ce visage un peu fermé qui lui donnait un peu un air d'enfant boudeur.

Et puis il y avait Kira. Elle était arrivée toute seule, et c'est lui qui avait ouvert. Il avait été plus que soulagé de ne pas entendre la voix reprendre dans sa tête. Ils avaient échangés un sourire, et les yeux de la renarde s'étaient illuminés de l'intérieur alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Stiles en avait été un peu gêné pour son meilleur ami à l'intérieur de la maison mais il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de la regarder avec cette sorte d'attente dans les yeux, qu'ils semblaient partager tous les deux sans se l'avouer. Stiles ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Kira ne lui avait jamais plu jusque là. Certes elle était gentille, mais elle ne l'attirait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait la comparer à la beauté de Lydia après tout. Et puis le contraire était tout aussi exact, la jeune asiatique avait été attirée par son meilleur ami, par du tout par lui. Mais c'était comme si brusquement, tout avait changé entre eux, et qu'une sorte de lien étrange s'était installé, quelque chose qu'il sentait crépiter quand elle se tenait près de lui. Parfois c'était une attirance tout à fait banale, il avait juste envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer, de la protéger – surtout quand elle avait ce petit regard timide. Et parfois, la voix transformait ça en quelque chose de malsain. Il avait envie de la faire sienne, qu'elle lui appartienne corps et âme, qu'elle lui obéisse dans ce qu'il demandait, qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une simple poupée dans ses mains.

Il repoussait toujours ces sentiments étranges et inattendus qu'il ressentait pour Kira, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, mais, eh bien, on ne choisissait pas toujours son attirance. Quand elle était partie, en dernière, et qu'elle lui avait lancé _ce regard_ , il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de la suivre pour la "raccompagner" comme il avait dit à Scott. Il l'avait embrassé, là, juste sur le pied de la porte de la maison de son frère de cœur. Il se sentait comme un traître, parce que bon dieu, Scott commençait à devenir fou de cette fille, mais il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Ça c'était fait tout seul. Elle s'était presque abandonnée contre lui, comme si enfin elle obtenait ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaitée. Bizarrement ça lui avait fait un peu le même effet. Quelque chose en lui avait vibré d'une sorte de victoire, comme s'il venait enfin de gagner le plus beau et le plus brillant trophée du monde. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, et elle était juste partie avec un petit regard en arrière, comme une sorte de promesse, avec un tel abandon dans ses yeux que son monde avait tourné.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, assit à cette table en attendant de manger, il se sentait un peu bizarre. Un sentiment étrange était né dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de patience, mais en même temps un sentiment d'exaltation et de victoire qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Ok cette fille lui plaisait – d'une manière soudaine et incompréhensive mais peu importe – mais il ne pensait pas que cela créait des sentiments d'une telle force. Il se sentait presque extatique, et en même temps quelque chose démangeait ses mains, comme s'il voulait frapper.

_ Hey mec ça va ?

Il sursauta un peu quand Scott s'assit en face de lui avec entrain, et il se força à sourire, ignorant ce petit pincement au cœur.

_ Oui oui, je pensais juste à un truc. Alors Robin tu as tout remis en place ?

_ Yep vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi pour ça Batman !

Stiles rit un peu, et Mélissa s'assit entre eux en posant les plats sur la table.

_ J'ai fait ce que vous aimiez le plus. Même si vous ne devez pas avoir très faim, j'ai vu les cadavres des pots de glace dans la poubelle, dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé, et même si les plats avaient en effet l'air excellents eh bien, il avait pas très très faim.

_ Mais on à toujours de la place pour ce que vous cuisinez !

_ Ouais maman moi j'ai faim !

Stiles s'empara avant l'infirmière de la cuillère pour servir, mu d'une impulsion qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment :

_ Je sers !

Scott le regarda avec un air un peu surpris, mais il lui tendit simplement son assiette.

Mais ça arriva. En plein milieu du repas. La tête de Mélissa commençait à dodeliner comme si elle avait sommeil, et Scott clignait des yeux plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses gestes étaient un peu lents. Stiles s'était précipitamment levé quand Mélissa avait glissé de sa chaise, sur le côté, et qu'elle était tombée à terre comme une poupée de chiffon, en silence. Il regarda horrifié son meilleur ami essayer de se lever, avant de le voir glisser au sol un peu de la même manière, essayant de parler. Ses doigts étaient accrochés au bord de la table, mais ils glissaient de plus en plus, et il finit par s'affaler d'une manière tout aussi lourde, comme un poids.

Et brusquement, la voix retentit de nouveau dans son esprit, avec encore plus de force que d'ordinaire, et avec une virulence encore inégalée. La voix mielleuse s'infiltra en lui, et il sentit un torrent glacé se déverser dans ses veines :

_ _Eh bien bravo, regarde donc ce que tu as fais mon petit… N'est-ce pas mesquin de ta part, glisser ainsi des produits toxiques dans les aliments de tes proches… Je suis surpris petit. Agréablement bien entendu._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Il se fichait de parler tout seul, agenouillé près de son presque frère et les mains tremblantes, les yeux fixes sur le visage pâle et inconscient de son ami et sa mère, la voix tremblante et rauque. Actuellement il se fichait de son état lamentable, il n'existait plus que la terrible panique qui pulsait dans sa poitrine, mêlée à cette joie meurtrière.

_ Presque rien… – la voix se fit un peu sévère, mais toujours bizarrement douce et insidieuse – _Enfin petit, il ne fallait pas dormir… Tu le savais pourtant, c'est toi qui m'as laissé faire… C'est toi qui as voulu cela, comme c'est toi qui as embrassé la jolie renarde… TuTut, petit, ne pleure pas. Savoure avec moi la vision de leur mort, c'est un si beau spectacle pourtant… C'est ton œuvre petit, soit en fier. Ne me gâche pas ma joie en pensant ce genre de chose, tu as tout fait toi-même petit…_

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas avant, Stiles pleura. Malgré lui, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles et creusées alors qu'il secouait le corps inerte de son meilleur ami. Le rire de la voix dans sa tête lui déchira les entrailles, et il pleura plus fort, le corps secoué de tremblements, incapable de parler, essayant de penser à une solution. Mais elle était trop envahissante, elle prenait toute la place, et il ne pouvait plus penser. Plus parler. Plus bouger. Il comprit avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, rien faire à part pleurer en les regardant sur le sol de cette salle à manger, et le rire redoubla, avant de reprendre d'un ton presque gentil.

_ _Allons petit, tu m'attristes à pleurer ainsi… Tu veux les sauver ? Ce serait si facile tu sais… Juste un petit mot de ta part… Et tu pourrais…_

Stiles ne dit rien mais ferma les yeux en reniflant, priant silencieusement pour que quelqu'un vienne, quelqu'un arrive et l'aide, mais la seule chose qui arriva fut de nouveau le rire sarcastique et froid.

_ _Voyons petit, ne soit pas si cruel envers toi-même… C'est pourtant toi qui m'as donné ce pouvoir… C'est toi qui n'as rien dit, c'est toi qui t'es endormi… Il a été si facile de recueillir cet aconit par exemple… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi toxique pour les humains, mais c'est une surprise tout aussi agréable… Ne t'inquiète pas, les séquelles ne seront pas trop éprouvantes… Enfin, cela, à une condition petit..._

Stiles sentit quelque chose se tortiller en lui, mais il était trop horrifié pour se rebeller.

_ _Alors petit, que vas-tu faire… ? Tu veux les sauver… ? Je sais bien que oui petit n'essaye pas de répondre… Laisse toi aller, laisse moi juste le contrôle… Voilà comme ça… Laisse toi aller je m'occupe de toi petit… Oh, te souviens-tu de la première chose que je t'ai dite ? La question ? En as-tu la réponse ? Bien sûr que non… Dommage petit, je ne te la dirais pas !_

Et sur ce cri, Stiles se sentit perdre le contrôle, comme il ne l'avait jamais perdu, et il sombra dans un monde de ténèbres. Il eut beau hurler, de terreur, de désespoir, hurler pour qu'on l'aide, pour voir quelque chose, mais rien ne changea. Il était simplement dans un monde noir, un univers où ces mêmes ténèbres semblaient s'amasser autour de lui, le touchant et le plongeant dans une perpétuelle angoisse. Parfois, il voyait vaguement entre les ténèbres, et semblaient apercevoir quelque chose, une rue, des voix, des impressions diffuses. Mais malgré tous ses hurlements, ses hurlements à s'en déchirer la voix, le rire de la voix le couvrait, tout autour de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer. Observer son propre esprit brûler.

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans cette chape de ténèbres, ce fut à cause d'un bruit de voix. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, enfermé dans son propre corps, entouré de cette masse sombre et compacte. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps, il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Il avait cessé de hurler depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, vu que ça ne servait à rien. Il avait cessé de se débattre avec lui-même, puisqu'il ne voyait pas d'issue à tout cela.

Il plissa un peu les yeux dans les ténèbres, et même s'il ne faisait rien, il lui semblait voir à nouveau à travers les yeux de son corps et non de son esprit. La joie fugace disparu bien vite pour de la terreur pure quand il vit la maison de Kira en face de lui, et quand il vit celle-ci lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire surpris et des yeux brillants. Il n'avait pas la force de hurler, alors il appela d'une voix brisée son prénom, mais le rire de la voix résonna de nouveau autour de lui. Il se vit avec impuissance entrer à la suite de la jeune asiatique. Sa voix résonnait si fausse à ses oreilles, mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Son sourire était joyeux, un peu timide mais elle semblait illuminer la pièce. Même la voix était un peu moins agressive autour de lui, et les ténèbres s'étaient faites un peu moins denses, un peu plus caressantes. Comme si la voix éprouvait un réel plaisir à la voir. _La retrouver._ Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette impression, mais c'est comme s'il avait perdu un membre, et qu'on le lui rendait. Ce sentiment ne devait probablement pas lui appartenir, mais il ne ressentait, et cela paraissait tellement contradictoire avec la terreur qu'il ressentait pour elle qu'il se mit à trembler.

Quand elle partit chercher à boire, il se vit poser un papier dans le bureau de la mère absente, mais il eut beau questionner, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

_ _Petit, cesse de t'épuiser ainsi, elle ne t'entend pas… Elle est si belle n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les renards… Ils ont un charme qui m'a toujours conquis… Et cette candeur… C'est si attendrissant n'est-ce pas petit ? Je suis si chanceux, son renard répond au mien… Ne devrions pas le fêter ? Oui nous devrions, je l'ai enfin retrouvée. Un pauvre humain ne peut pas comprendre petit, mais ce renard est à moi.  
_

Stiles ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Peu importe la teneur de ses sentiments envers Kira, ou la rapidité avec laquelle ils étaient brusquement apparu entre eux, que ce soit à cause de la voix ou que ce ne soit pas le cas, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il lui faisait du mal. Cette jeune fille était si douce, mais si forte en même temps, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Parce que même si la voix n'avait rien dit d'inquiétant ou de menaçant à son sujet, les ténèbres autour de lui semblaient emplis de lassitude et de tristesse. La voix était triste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais simplement le savoir le poussait à trembler de terreur. Parce que la voix n'était pas triste, jamais, elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Et qu'elle allait surement faire quelque chose d'horrible.

Alors quand il se vit embrasser Kira, à nouveau, il essaya de hurler, mais elle n'entendit pas. Elle semblait apaisée contre lui de la sorte, et il se sentait entier, même s'il se doutait que ce qu'il ressentait ne venait qu'en partit de lui, et probablement en majorité de l'autre.

Et quand Kira se laissa tenter par une sortie nocturne sous la lune, Stiles se remit à pleurer, au plus profond de lui-même, mais incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

* * *

Ils étaient sous la lune à présent. La lune, haute dans le ciel, brillante. Il la tenait serré contre lui, fort. Trop fort. Tellement fort que Stiles, qui s'était tut, se remit à se débattre en lui. La voix, le _nogitsune_ comme il lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait, chantait une sorte d'ancienne berceuse, qui l'entourait. Qui formait une sorte de barrage impossible à dépasser pour qu'elle l'entende. Cependant, la tristesse dans la voix, et le désespoir qui transparaissait dans les paroles lui faisait toujours craindre le pire.

Et soudainement, un cri. Son regard se tourna, et elle était là. La mère de Kira. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et la peur brillait dans ceux-ci. Elle sembla crier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, mais ça suffit pour que la voix, le monstre, réagisse enfin. Il sembla à peine desserrer sa prise sur la jeune asiatique.

Et le couteau perfora la chair avec une facilité extrême. Avec horreur, Stiles eut presque l'impression de le sentir transpercer son propre ventre, de sentir le morceau de métal écarter ses chairs avec lenteur et cruauté. Il put presque sentir sur le bout de ses doigts le liquide chaud qui s'écoulait de la plaie, tachant irrémédiablement sa peau. Il entendait comme un marteau le bruit que faisaient les petites gouttes en s'écrasant au sol. Il perçu la manière qu'avait le corps frêle de s'affaisser peu à peu contre le sien. Et il vit comme si c'était lui aux commandes le regard incrédule et de plus en plus voilé de la jeune femme se plonger dans le sien. L'incompréhension et la douleur voilèrent les étendues profondes, et deux perles salées coulèrent sur ses propres joues.

_ _Voit Noshiko… Voit ce que tu me fais faire… Mon renard… Par ta faute, j'ai tué mon si beau renard…_ Il lui semblait entendre sa propre voix, rauque, désespérée, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Et même si la voix était toujours là, le nogitsune, et bien… Stiles hurla. Hurla si fort que sa tête se mit à lancer. Hurla si fort que ses yeux se mirent à pleurer et son nez à saigner. Hurla si fort qu'enfin, sa voix perça les ténèbres, et monta comme une lamentation déchirante sous la lune. Il ne sut jamais si le nogitsune l'avait laissé faire. Si le monstre, lui-même trop prit dans cette passion destructrice envers la jeune kitsune, ne l'avait pas laissé hurler pour cacher sa propre voix et son propre chagrin.

La seule chose qu'il sut c'est que, après tout ce temps, les ténèbres éclatèrent, et qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps, de son esprit, et de tout son être. Il tomba à genoux, sans se rendre compte de rien d'autre que le corps de plus en plus froid et raide dans ses bras. Kira laissa échapper quelques larmes, perles perdues venant du plus profond de son cœur, mais elle eut le courage de lui sourire. Alors qu'il lui semblait s'enfoncer au plus profond de ténèbres encore plus sombres que celles qu'il venait de quitter, elle lui souriait, et il hurla sa douleur à nouveau, alors que la petite étincelle qu'ils avaient aimé tous les deux, de manière si différente, s'éteignait dans ses bras.

La lune, haute dans le ciel, brillante, seul témoin de la douleur de quatre êtres. Observateur silencieux de la mort de deux individus, sous le regard et la douleur de deux autres.

« _Les kitsunes choisissent toujours une ou plusieurs âmes à protéger. Les nogitsunes quant à eux, choisissent toujours une ou plusieurs âmes à tourmenter. Les rôles s'équilibrent, les opposés s'attirent. Et parfois, les renards se lient éternellement... Et à jamais._ »

Alors la lune, spectateur ignoré, restera toujours témoin des larmes des renards.

* * *

voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bisous et à une prochaine fois, j'attends l'autorisation d'un auteur pour une peut être prochaine traduction. Ciao *coeur*


End file.
